


Let Me (be your shoulder to cry on)

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Depressed Ichigo, Emotional Hurt, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, oc daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Grimmjow goes for a bike ride and happens to stumble upon a stranger.
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 25





	Let Me (be your shoulder to cry on)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another story with the big S in it... I’m sorry. I’ve been depressed lately.
> 
> I love you all :)
> 
> (I’ve taken the required user off my fics cuz i thought it unfair to those who hasn’t gotten an account yet.)

“You waiting for something?” The stranger startled Ichigo from his thoughts; he was currently sitting on a guardrail on a cliffside. It was a straight drop to the hospital or morgue. 

He wouldn’t deny if someone had asked if he thought about jumping.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the stranger. He was tall and lean but muscular with baby blue hair and piercing azure eyes.

He shrugged. “Maybe.” His voice horse from recent yelling. If it was brighter out the blue haired man would see tear tracks. “You gonna talk me outta it?” He could see now a bike leaning on its kick stand a few yards away. Ichigo hadn’t even heard the sports bike.

The man grunted, pulling out a cigarette. “Depends. Was it just a bad day or did you break up with someone?”

“Broke up. Said he didn’t want a whore like me tainting his image.” Ichigo scoffed but more tears fell from auburn eyes.

“You don’t look like one. Must be his eyes.”

“Thanks... I’m Ichigo.”

“Grimmjow. Can I give you a lift somewhere? I don’t see a car and it’s a long way back to town.” Grimmjow flicked ashes off his cigarette, exhaling towards the stars.

Ichigo looked out over the edge again. Wondering for the hundredth time that night if anyone would actually miss him if he did jump-

“A few years back I lost the love of my life. She was on her way to work, a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel. Crushed her car in between a SUV, she died instantly. Part of me is glad she didn’t suffer. Another part wishes I would of died with her.”

Ichigo listened silently, heart pounding.

“I took a gun and held it in my mouth. Buddy of mine walked in, talked me out of it. I had drank a bottle of whiskey that night and just wanted to feel nothing. A year after that, I found I had a daughter. She saved me.

“So, if your thinking about jumping, don’t. There’s so much to live for, and you might not think that now, but it’ll get better.”

Ichigo swung his legs back to the road. He hunched over and sobbed.

Grimmjow crouched in front of Ichigo and pulled him in a comforting embrace. “Shh, it’ll be okay.”

Ichigo just kept repeating “I’m sorry” over and over.

-

Grimmjow drove the other back to his place - Ichigo’s family wasn’t in town and all his stuff was gone - the couch was made up of soft clean sheets and a big blanket soon after the two arrived.

“Cass! C’mere please.” Grimmjow yelled from the living room. A ten year old girl with bright pink hair bounced in to hug her papa, she looked at the orange haired man. “Papa, he been crying? Don’t cry! I go get Berry to help!” Before Grimmjow could say anything she was gone again.

“Sorry, she doesn’t like to see people cry.” Ichigo had sat down by his loaned pillow once the bed was made and hadn’t moved since. Grimmjow was worried.

Ichigo seemed to reanimate with his next breath in and glanced over to Grimmjow sitting by him. “It’s fine. I’m sorry to impose, I’ll see about my family when it’s a decent hour...”

Cassie came back with a pink bunny with a doctors outfit on. It honestly made Ichigo chuckle. He was a doctor himself. “Berry will see you now!” She grabbed a note pad from the nearby coffee table and started scribbling notes. “What’s the verdict doc? Mhmm, mhmm. Doctor Berry says you need hot cocoa and hugs!” Grimmjow chuckled at his daughter before going to get the water ready.

“My names Cassie. Why you been crying? Did Papa do somethin mean?! Papa! Were you mean to-,” She paused and looked at Ichigo.

“Ichigo.”

She nodded. “To Ichigo while you was out?!”

“Quit yelling I’m right here! And no, I helped him.” Grimmjow sat back down beside Ichigo, Cassie climbing on his lap once he sat.

“What happened to need help?”

Ichigo didn’t know how to explain to a kid he was planning on taking his life, then Grimmjow spoke and Ichigo wondered how smart the little girl actually was for a ten year old.

“He was going jump off a cliff but I helped. Now he’s here until he can call his family.”

Cassie gasped. “But I like you!” She flung herself into Ichigo’s lap, wrapping him in a hug. “You have to stay here with Papa and me, he gets lonely!”

Grimmjow grumbled “I’m not lonely..” but neither heard. Ichigo felt his eyes burn, he wrapped the little girl in his arms and hugged her back. Shoulders shaking with sobs.

“There, there. We take care of you now Ichigo! Your family now and have to stay!” Cassie soothed his spiky hair in comfort.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s hand and squeezed. The first night was always the toughest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos! Loves! <3


End file.
